


Little bit of panic

by orphan_account



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is home when Sam arrives, and Sam takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Sam Lesser/Tyler Locke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Little bit of panic

Tyler's eyes are wide and fearful, his hands are shaking and he opens his mouth, Sam assumes to yell, but he rushes forward and slaps his hand over his mouth, pressing the gun against his thigh. "Quiet, Ty, wouldn't want to scare anyone would you?" He smiles at the utterly panicked look in Tyler's eyes. "Be compliant, alright? Or.." he jerks the gun a bit. "Your family will go through a bit more grief."

He wants to have a bit of fun before getting the key, and having Tyler in his possession will make everyone a little more.. eager to give him what he wants. He drags Tyler up the stairs with him, being as quiet as he possibly can.

He shoves Tyler into the teens room, and then into the decently sized closet. Its cramped, but will be fine for what he needs to do.

-

It takes Nina Locke longer then he expected to come up, but that's not a bad thing, he had enough time with Tyler and had extra to clean up a bit and dress himself in Tyler's clothes.

Her eyes are wide and fearful just like Tyler's were.

-

"Tyler has it." Kinsey lies through her teeth. He knows that a lie, he already searched Tyler thoroughly, so he presses his lips together, shooting her a hard glare. "Your lying." "How do you know?" She snaps, but fear flashes across her face for a second.

"I'll show you. Stay here or I'm blowing one of your brains out."

-

He drags Tyler back down the stairs. The other teens hair is sticky, he's sweaty and bleeding from the nose, theres a sticky substance on his lip and his pants are buttoned.

"Sam!-" Kinsey starts forward, but the gun against Tyler's head stops her. "Sam, what did you do to him?" "Just had a bit of fun." Sam hums. "He cried real pretty." Sam sighs. "But he didnt have any keys aside from this one." He pulls the key he got from Tyler out of his pocket. "So.. tell me where it is," he wraps an arm around Tyler's throat, and points the gun at Nina's head. "Or, I'll kill her and take Tyler with me." 

"I buried it in the backward." Kinsey's voice wavers with fear.

-

Nina stabbed him in the fucking shoulder.

-

The head key, the head key! Tyler had it.

-

Sam pulled the head key out of his neck. And then Dodge was there, she struck Tyler and Nina down.

"Sam!" Tyler hissed. "She cant take it from you, she can only have it if you give it willingly!" 

-

She stabbed him in the stomach.

-

Tyler wraps his arms around Kinsey, feeling her hands shake against his back, he presses his face into her shoulder. "Fuck.." he whispers. "Are you okay?" "Damnit Tyler," she pulls back, but keeps her hands on Tyler's arms. "Are you? You were alone with Sam, and what he said is pretty telling,"

Tyler inhales sharply, his skin crawls. He doesn't want to think about that now. "Can- can we talk about that tomorrow?" He asks, hating the way his voice shakes. Kinsey hesitates, but nods, and leaves to hug Mom, and Bode comes to hug him.

-

He cant sleep.

-

They're cleaning when Kinsey asks him again, worried eyes boring into his. He swallows around a lump in his throat. "Of course." He has to be okay.

Kinsey rolls her eyes, picking dishes up from the table. "Talk to me Ty, please." She chews her lip. "Did- did he do what I think he did?" "Depends on what you think." "Tyler."

"Yes, Kinsey, he did. He raped me, okay? Is that what you wanted?" The words sting his tongue and leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "Just please- I- I dont want to talk about it."

Kinsey sighs, and there are arms wrapping carefully around him from behind, and he yelps, flinching away. "Shit- Tyler I'm sorry." Kinsey backs away from him. He feels bad. "I should have checked with you first that was my bad i-"

He practically tackles her in a hug, dragging them both to the floor. He buries his face in her shoulder. He wants to cry. "Its okay- please- please just hug me." He whines, he hates how weak he feels but he cant help it, he craves comfort of someone so familiar. 

Kinsey's arms wrap around him slowly and rub his back. She mummers meaningless comfort into his ear, and he cries.

-

Bode insists on staying in Tyler's room the next night. His little brother snuggles against him, holding him like he's afriad that if he let's go Tyler will disappear.

"I know Sam hurt you." He whispers into the darkness. "Real bad. I don't- I don't know exactly what he did but I want to help." Tyler sniffles. "I can help protect you Tyler,"

He shifts slightly, looking down at Bode. "Thank you."

He thinks he might be okay with his family at his side.

-

He's able to sleep that night.


End file.
